Dirty Little Secret
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: It had become my sick obsession—the obsession to own him body and soul, regardless of the fact that his heart would never be mine. Because I knew… If Sasuke knew that I loved him as more than just a 'brother'… He would hate me for sure. UCHIHACEST.


**a/n: Well, as I promised my dear friend **_**bannafrappe**_**, here I present to you my own little story that is centric to Sasuke and Itachi; the twist?**

** UCHIHA**_**CEST**_**. **

**My first fanfic to ever incorporate 'yaoi' (to which I loathe beyond contempt), the only difference being that because they are brothers, it is classified as INCEST. Besides. Sexiest brothers on the face of the motherfucking planet. ;)  
**

**I eat choo both. :3 **

**'Nuff said. **

**If you don't likey, then I suggest you leavey. Like, NAOW. **

**Coz this shit's gonna get hardcore… and soon. **

**Wish me luck. **

**And a sidenote; the chapters will probably only be fairly short (coz I don't have the time anymore D:), and will change POV according to my whim and choosing (coz we have to have both siblings, REGARDLESS; END OF STORY), so be prepared for some crazy, seemingly bipolar shifts in character. **

**Anyways, end of rant, on with story. (:**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

**

* * *

**

_**S**_u_m_**m**a_r**y** (full): _

_He could never know… he could never know just how much I loved him, just how much I wanted him to be mine and mine alone…_

_ This love transcended that of brotherly fondness… _

_It had become my sick obsession—the obsession to own him body and soul, regardless of the fact that his heart would never be mine. _

_Because I knew… _

_If Sasuke knew that I loved him as more than just a 'brother'… _

_He would hate me for sure._

_ And I couldn't live with that. _

_Never. _

_

* * *

_

**S**a_s_**u**k_e_**l**u_v_**a **4_e_**v**a_ p_**r**e_s_**e**n_t_**s_;_**

_**Dirty Little Secret**_

_Sasuke x Itachi Uchihacest Fanfic_

_

* * *

_

**C** h a p t e r_~ 1_

Pain Inside

* * *

It hurts.

So, so much, that sometimes I feel as if it will cripple me.

But I hold it in, knowing that if he were to ever find out, it would destroy him, and whatever remnants of a 'relationship' that we had going for us; that of brothers, something unmatched and unrivalled, yet so restricting due to the blood ties that we ultimately share.

We were far too close as siblings as it was, that father thought it unnatural, and had, on many an occasion, tried to separate us from each other's presences, until things had somewhat eased off; I wouldn't have it.

I had yelled, screamed even, at the bastard of a man known as my father, the leader of our supposed 'almighty' clan, proclaiming my utter vehemence at such an idea; to separate us would mean that we would no longer be within reaching distance, and that was too far for my liking.

I loathed, utterly _seethed_ at the thought of my little brother, of no more than four, being taken away like he was some nuisance that needed to be punished with the threat of confinement (but the very fact that Fugaku was actually intent on carrying it out was what had me nearly gouging his eyes out and setting him alight with my Katon jutsu), away from all those whom he loved and held dear, and it had gotten to the point where I had been so riled up that I failed to realise that I had activated my kekkei genkai, much to my father's disbelief and horror, as if I were facing a potential danger; and he was it, my own father I intended to use my ocular doujutsu against just to get my point across—_he could not take Sasuke away from me, __**never**_.

I wouldn't allow it.

It just didn't sit well with me, and they all knew it.

Because of this, father had conceded, and pointedly remembered to never host the subject as a topic for later discussion again.

And for that, I was grateful, truly grateful.

But it wasn't always like this.

There had been a time where my fondness of Sasuke was of the platonic standard, as it should have been, until I reached the age of eight, where I started to realise a few key things; one, I always, _always_ had to have the first say in matters that concerned him; two, I never let him out of my constant surveillance, to the point where he was no longer allowed to leave my side (though he had never showed any qualm or complaint on such a matter, which had relieved me intensely, more than it should have—another sign that I was breaching treacherous grounds); three, I detested anyone of any sex approaching him, whether it be to coddle him, or simply be friendly; four, I found myself on a regular basis either sharing my bed with Sasuke, or climbing into his at the most ungodly of hours in the morning; and five, being the most critical aspect of my calculations… I was direly _attracted_ to him, _my own brother_ no less, and it mortified me to no ends.

As such, it left me feeling derelict and confused; no one could know.

_He_ could never know.

Even as I stared at his sleeping form as I crept into his bed, was I sure of one thing; this secret I had to keep, no matter the cost. Pretending was all I could do to prevent anyone from finding out. Finding out about my love for Sasuke, a love that was both tainted and rotten to the core. I lay down carefully, observing Sasuke's peaceful features, and can't help but think of how he would grow up; would he still be as carefree as he was now?

Would he smile and laugh as he made new friends?

Would he still love me as much as I loved him (with an intensity considered to be that of purely brotherly, nothing more because I knew it would never be)?

So many questions, and yet, so few would ever be answered.

I felt a contented smile lift at my lips when Sasuke shifted, rolling so that he was on his side, facing me, his eyes droopy and lidded as he smiled tiredly up at me.

"Nii-chan, you came again?"

Oh, if only he realised just how much of an innuendo that came off as, the angel.

I smiled the smile that only he ever saw (it was only for him, no one else, because I hoped that one day he could read into it and see just how much I _truly_ cared for him), before brushing the stray bangs of his fringe from his forehead, flicking the area tenderly, to which he scowled slightly, a pout pulling at his lips. God if only…

"Aa, ototo, I am here again."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile, and it almost made me cry to see just how much he trusted me so (I could never destroy that trust, and this secret of mine would do just that), but I swallowed my grief and forced another grin, my eyes glassy as I feigned a yawn in the hopes that he would mistake my emotional angst as overall exhaustion.

And it appeared he did, as he simply crawled closer, cuddling up against my frame and throwing a small arm over my waist, eyes slipping closed as a soft sigh left his lips, his remaining hand finding purchase on my chest; suddenly it seemed far too hot to be wearing a black sleeved night shirt.

Sasuke had by this point dozed off into a deep state of slumber, one that had to remain unperturbed by my discomfort, so I pushed all of my reservations and fears aside, my charcoal eyes landing on the faint splotch of red that now danced across the ivory flesh of my little brother's forehead. Almost hesitantly I drew forward, gently, almost breathily brushing my lips over the angry blemish, in an attempt to ease the imperfection into nothingness.

By this point, Sasuke was smiling softly in his sleep, his body unknowingly drawing closer until he was pressed flush against me; all I could do was robotically slip my right arm beneath his head of silky hair, and the left in the crook of his neck, cupping his skull in the palm of my hand as I urged his face into the crook of my chin.

But it was enough.

For now, it would have to do.

Because at the end of the day, I could never, _never_ tell him about my dirty little secret—it was mine to keep for life.

* * *

**a/n: Nnnn, end of the first chapter, and as you can see, short instalments shall most probably await thee. But that may mean more in future, which is good, right? **

**Hm. **

**Well, perhaps I shall write a oneshot centric to this particular fandom, and hope that it's smuttiness won't possibly kill me in the process (not only would it mean a whole lotta research on a topic that I am morbidly uncomfortable with and am not experienced in, but it would also probably do me in with innumerable amounts of orgasms; TOO HOT FOR ANY OF YOU). x3**

****

So, if you love me, and these two sexy beasts (one of which is mine for life and beyond), REVIEW.

Please? Can we try for ten? I just wanna see if this will pick up is all! (:

0+10= 10

I would realllllly appreciate it. :D

Hope you guys are ready for the next lot of chapters!

**Until next time then!**

**Ja ne! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***

**

* * *

**

**.*.~.*_*.~.*~_U_**c_h_**i**h_a_**c**e_s_**t **i**_s so_ f**ucking**_ h_**_a_w**_w_**_w_w**w_wwttttttt_~*.~.*_*.~.*.**


End file.
